Albus y Scorpius, mucho más que mejores amigos
by ScorpiusMalfoy018
Summary: Un encuentro casual iniciará una amistad entre Albus y Scorpius, pero ambos quieren todo del otro. Scorpius encierra demasiados secretos, y Albus quiere conocerlos, aunque desentrañándolos podría encontrarse con cosas con las que no está de acuerdo, e incluso llevarse una decepción que los separe. ¿Qué hará? ¿Permanecerá en su luz? ¿O se sumirá en la oscuridad de su mejor amigo?


Ya fuera por sentir atracción o admiración, a Albus Potter lo miraban muchas personas. Chicas y chicos. A sus dieciséis años era, físicamente, la copia exacta de su padre veinticinco años atrás: alto para su edad, indiscutiblemente atractivo, de tez clara, cabello negro azabache que parecía haber sido atacado por una ráfaga de viento (que le daba un aspecto rebelde), y ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Jugador innato de Quidditch, había logrado ingresar al Equipo de Gryffindor en su Primer Año, desempeñándose como buscador, al igual que su famosísimo progenitor. Los duros entrenamientos desde temprana edad lo proveyeron de un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Académicamente, era un alumno modelo; no conocía otra nota que no fuera Extraordinario, y la insignia de Prefecto que le llegó aquel verano a su casa no fue una sorpresa para nadie en su familia, y mucho menos para él. Todos esperaban grandes hazañas de su parte, y el chico había logrado lo que tanto quería: que lo reconocieran por sus logros, y no por los de su padre. Como persona, era tranquilo, amable, modesto y desinteresado. Por esto y por muchas otras cosas más, todos querían estar cerca del exitoso y admirado Albus. Todos querían hablar con él, ser parte de sus amistades, o entablar una relación romántica.

Pero, claro, siempre hay una excepción. Existía, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una persona que nunca había hablado con él. Una persona distante y callada. Una persona que no lo saludaba cuando pasaba a su lado. Una persona a la que no le interesaba ser su amigo. Una persona que no lo tenía en un pedestal. Una persona que ni siquiera lo miraba: Scorpius Malfoy.

A Albus siempre lo había intrigado este chico. El Sombrero Seleccionador lo envió a Slytherin ni bien rozó su cabeza, pero Potter había oído en varias ocasiones que el artefacto que una vez perteneció a Godric Gryffindor se había equivocado y que debería haberlo ubicado en Ravenclaw, pues el muchacho era extremadamente inteligente y aplicado, y no mostraba ninguna de las cualidades apreciadas por Salazar Slytherin, como la astucia y la ambición. Scorpius pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el rincón más apartado de la Biblioteca; Albus lo había encontrado allí cada vez que iba al lugar, siempre solo. No jugaba al Quidditch ni asistía a los partidos, no pasaba los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, y siempre era de los primeros en retirarse del Gran Salón luego de cada comida.

-Qué chico tan extraño. -había oído Albus en numerosas ocasiones.

Aunque no daba muestras de aprovecharla, Scorpius estaba provisto de una belleza casi sobrenatural. Era alto, muy pálido, auroleado por un ensortijado cabello rubio platinado, y resplandecientes ojos grises, tan claros que casi eran blancos. Un aire altivo y elegante lo acompañaba allá a donde fuera. Albus sabía que las chicas suspiraban por él, que lo seguían, y que le enviaban cartas y chocolates rellenos de Amortentia. Solo ante estas acciones lo había visto sonreír -apenas-, pero sin responder a aquellas muestras de cariño.

-Tal vez sea gay. -solía oír Potter también.

Los jóvenes homosexuales que intentaban conquistarlo eran mucho más atrevidos que sus compañeras, pero no tenían mayor éxito que éstas. Scorpius era igual de amable y tolerante con los muchachos, pero tampoco cedía con ellos.

Y así, Albus había pasado cuatro años enteros sin tener el más mínimo trato con Malfoy. Hasta el primero de septiembre de 2021, cuando se encontró con él en el vagón de Prefectos del Expreso de Hogwarts; no podía decirse que le hubiera sorprendido enterarse de su nombramiento como Prefecto de Quinto Año de Slytherin. Cuando el Delegado de aquel ciclo escolar mandó a Albus a patrullar, y éste se dirigió a la puerta del vagón, Scorpius regresaba de su ronda. El chico lo miró por un instante, por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había estado tan cerca. Sus clarísimos ojos grises, con suaves tintes de azul, lo contemplaron con una curiosidad infantil que a Albus le resultó adorable. No pudo apreciar más detalles de los bellos orbes del rubio, pues éste se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Gracias. -le dijo Albus con su voz potente y masculina que tanto les gustaba a las chicas.

-De nada. -respondió Scorpius; su voz era fría y altiva.

-Qué horrible ser él. -oyó Potter entonces.

-Sí, ¿quién no tiene amigos a los quince años? -agregó otra voz.

-Es el estigma de ser familiar de Mortífagos. -indicó una tercera persona.

Scorpius volteó tranquilamente, y Albus también dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces. Tres jóvenes altos, pertenecientes a Slytherin, veían desafiantes al rubio, pero al reparar en Albus, le sonrieron y levantaron sus pulgares.

-No tengo ningún interés en saludar a personas tan asquerosas. -les espetó Albus sin pensar.

Los adultos adolescentes dejaron de sonreír con la rapidez de una Snitch e hicieron el ademán de sacar sus varitas, pero Albus ya había sacado la suya y se ubicó delante de Scorpius.

-Llevan las de perder y lo saben. -les dijo Potter, molesto. -¿Prefieren perderse o que estrene mi insignia con un largo castigo para los tres?

Fulminándolo con la mirada, los tres muchachos entraron en el compartimiento en cuya puerta se encontraban apoyados. Albus guardó su varita y se giró para mirar a Scorpius. Éste, sin ninguna expresión en su bello rostro, le dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-No tenías por qué hacer eso. Puedo defenderme solo.

-Me imagino que sí, pero como no parecía que tuvieras la intención...

-No necesito hacerlo. No me importa lo que digan.

Albus no supo qué otra cosa decir, por lo que se encogió de hombros, pero sin romper el contacto visual. La mirada de Scorpius era diáfana e inquietantemente penetrante. Parecía perderse en sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, el chico se ruborizó, antes de darle la espalda y entrar nuevamente al vagón de Prefectos.

-Gracias. -alcanzó a escuchar Potter antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Albus sonrió, antes de encaminarse a su tarea. Cuando, media hora más tarde, regresó y tomó asiento, miró en dirección a Scorpius, con la intención de sonreírle; tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba: un gesto amigable, una señal de que no todos eran iguales a esos idiotas que habían hablado mal de él. Sin embargo, el rubio se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de un enorme libro, al parecer sin notar que once Prefectas lo veían perdidamente. La única que no lo hacía era su prima, Rose Weasley.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó la hermosa chica en el oído, una vez que estuvo sentado a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó Albus a su vez en el mismo tono de voz bajo.

-Con Malfoy.

-Warrington, Harper y Montague me saludaron después de ser groseros con él y los mandé a la mierda.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa si alguien es grosero con él? Como si no pudiera defenderse solo. No olvides lo que nos contaron de...

-No creo que él sea como nos fueron descritos su padre y su abuelo, Rose.

La muchacha se alejó de su oído para verlo, incrédula, pero luego de que Albus le devolvió una seria mirada, desistió de discutir y le echó un rápido vistazo a Scorpius. Éste continuaba leyendo, sin notar que hablaban de él.

-Está muy solo. -le dijo Albus a su prima en el oído. -Me da lástima.

-Es su decisión, supongo. -le respondió Rose en voz baja, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio.

Pero Albus también había tomado una decisión. Por primera vez, era él quien quería acercarse a otra persona. Quería asegurarse de que nadie volviera a ser grosero con él. Quería que dejara de estar tan solo. Quería que tuviera a alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien pudiera pasar el tiempo. Quería ser el primer amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

•••

Dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, y Albus creía firmemente en eso. Y, aunque no iba a rendirse, cumplir con su propósito de acercarse a Scorpius era más difícil de lo que creía. El chico no estaba ni un segundo más de lo necesario en las clases o en las comidas. No podría hallarlo jamás durante las rondas, ya que los Prefectos de Slytherin patrullaban las Mazmorras y la Planta Baja, y los de Gryffindor el Sexto y Séptimo Piso. Ya ni siquiera lo encontraba en la Biblioteca. Lo más probable era que se refugiara en su Sala Común. A Albus se le había ocurrido la absurda idea de que Malfoy estuviera escondiéndose, pero sabía que eso no era posible y que no tenía sentido. No huía de aquellos que tenían prejuicios por el pasado de su familia paterna, y mucho menos huiría de él.

No obstante, en repetidas ocasiones, Albus había sorprendido a Scorpius mirándolo. En las clases y en las comidas. Al verse descubierto, el chico se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada rápidamente, y aunque Albus mantenía la vista fija en el rubio, éste no volvía a encontrar sus ojos con los suyos. ¿Tal vez quería hablar con él y era demasiado tímido para tomar la iniciativa? Pensaba en eso una tarde de octubre, en Hogsmeade, cuando divisó a lo lejos un cabello casi blanco perderse por una puerta. Si no veía mal, Scorpius había entrado en Cabeza de Puerco. Jamás lo había visto en el pueblo.

-Eh… Iré a saludar a Ab. –se excusó Albus.

Sus hermanos James y Lily, sus primos Fred, Louis y Hugo, y sus primas Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y Rose, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Te acompañamos. –le dijo ésta última.

-Voy a hablar con él sobre mi tocayo; es algo que siempre quise hacer. –explicó el menor de los hermanos Potter.

Aquello no era una completa mentira: si bien su deseo era saberlo todo acerca del hombre en cuyo honor había sido nombrado, no era ese el motivo por el cual quería ir a Cabeza de Puerco. Pero sabía que aquello funcionaría: inmediatamente, todos expresaron lo aburrido que resultaría escuchar a un anciano de ciento treinta y siete años hablando del pasado, y en cuestión de segundos lo dejaron completamente solo. Sonriendo, se apresuró a ir hacia la taberna que atendía Aberforth Dumbledore. Al entrar, vio cerca de diez personas; entre ellos, varios alumnos de Hogwarts. Scorpius estaba en una mesa para dos, cercana a la chimenea. Albus saludó con la mano al anciano tabernero y se camufló en una mesa cercana a la puerta, detrás de otras mesas ya ocupadas por otros magos y brujas, de manera que el rubio no lo descubriera y se marchara (aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la ridícula idea de que Malfoy huía de él).

En ese momento, el lugar se iluminó de verde al tiempo que se oía un fogonazo, y de la chimenea surgió una chica bellísima. Parecía tener unos veinte años. Era esbelta, de cabello rubio dorado, increíbles ojos azules y unas curvas impresionantes. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, incluso las mujeres. Scorpius se puso de pie al verla, sacó su varita, la apuntó con ella y la dejó impecablemente limpia de cenizas. Entonces, Albus oyó claramente:

-Hola, _amore_. –la voz de la muchacha era muy sensual.

-Hola. –respondió Scorpius sin más.

La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Absolutamente todos –hasta Aberforth– se quedaron viendo la escena. Potter notó que Scorpius no correspondía con entusiasmo a aquella muestra de cariño, pero la joven bruja no pareció molestarse por esto. Se separó y le dijo:

-Sigues siendo tan tímido, cariño.

-No me agradan los lugares muy concurridos, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero no podía esperar hasta las vacaciones para verte.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Scorpius levantó un brazo, llamando la atención de Aberforth, que se dirigió hacia él con un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, Emma?

-Cerveza de manteca.

-Que sean dos.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, hizo una rápida anotación y regresó a la barra. De a poco, la taberna comenzó a llenarse de voces y risas, pero de tanto en tanto les echaban una ojeada. Al parecer ajena a la atención que estaba recibiendo, la chica llamada Emma comenzó a hablar. Mientras tomaba su propia cerveza de manteca, Albus los observaba conversando. O, más bien, veía a Emma hablar y a Scorpius escucharla. El rubio solo asentía con la cabeza, sonreía y hacía alguna pregunta corta, pero todos estos indicios de estar prestándole atención a su ¿novia? eran espaciados. Pasó una hora, en la que la pareja pidió un par de cervezas de manteca cada uno, y Albus hizo también lo propio. Hasta que…

-Entonces me dijo que siempre había querido tener sexo conmigo… y terminé accediendo. –la rubia habló en voz baja, pero por la quietud de la taberna, Albus pudo oírla perfectamente, y seguramente no fue el único.

-Genial. –respondió Scorpius, evidentemente ido, y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora pero ausente.

-Scorpius, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó Emma, visiblemente fastidiada.

-¿Qué? Sí, claro. –respondió el chico, desconcertado y como si acabara de despertar de un trance.

-Te dije que me acosté con otro chico y tu respuesta fue "genial".

Scorpius se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Albus se veía venir una escena, y no culparía a Emma si eso sucediese. Con la voz en peligro de quebrársele, la hermosa joven preguntó:

-No te importa, ¿no es así? Que te engañe con alguien.

-No es eso…

-¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado si es verdad o no!

-Emma…

-¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-No, no quiero.

Incluso a Albus lo afectó oír aquella respuesta tan fría. Emma, que había estado disparando reproches como si fueran maleficios asesinos, se quedó muda de asombro. Scorpius se sonrojó un poco más pero continuó calmadamente:

-Eres hermosa, y buena y cariñosa conmigo. Intenté retribuirte, realmente intenté quererte, pero no tenemos nada en común, Emma. Desde el primer momento supe que esto no funcionaría… Mis abuelos y los tuyos... Han cometido un grave error al tratar de emparejarnos... Lo siento.

Al parecer, decidida a no oír una sola palabra más, la rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió hecha una furia hacia la chimenea, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces, pues caminó en sentido contrario hasta salir de la taberna. Una vez fuera, sin más, giró sobre sí misma y se esfumó. Albus oyó un largo suspiro por parte de Scorpius, que terminó su cerveza de manteca antes de sacar su monedero y depositar varios Galleons sobre la mesa. Al ponerse de pie, reparó en que todos los presentes lo miraban, pero solo cuando vio a Potter fue que se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Albus, intrigado.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, tranquilo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Albus dejó rápidamente los Galleons correspondientes a las cervezas de manteca que había bebido, y alcanzó a Malfoy en el umbral, ya fuera de la taberna.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a Hogwarts? –le ofreció.

-Conozco el camino. –respondió Scorpius fríamente.

-Lo sé, solo pensé que… Tal vez quisieras compañía.

Scorpius lo observó por unos segundos. Aquella mirada tan cristalina, tan aguda… Albus no sabía qué era exactamente, pero ese chico tenía algo que lo cautivaba. No solamente quería ser su primer amigo. Quería desentrañar todos sus misterios, y no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. Pero esa contestación nunca llegó:

-Claro, vamos. –aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, notando desconcertado que el chico se sonrojaba de nuevo, y en cuanto éste se adelantó unos pasos más, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Algo le decía que Scorpius Malfoy sería un buen amigo.


End file.
